Burn It Down
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: I don't know how long I have left, diary... Every night I dream about them, those who have died and those who are still, hopefully, alive. I have nightmares about those who are looking for me, who are in charged to take me back to Him. For you see, I am a Mudblood, diary, and number one on the most wanted list.
1. Prelude

_Dear diary,_

_The year is V14 and day 5,113 since the human race has fallen._

_It seems just like yesterday that my parents had first dropped me off at that train station in London; when in reality that was more then ten years ago. I know that I shouldn't be writing this, that being caught could cost me my life, but I feel that later generations should know about the events that led up to the day **He** took over._

_You see diary, Im not completly human myself._

_Like every other being in the universe, there exists an original entity. Now, this being has what is called a subspecies, a close relative of that being. These two creatures are biologicaly compatable, and often create a new creature which is then termed as a hybrid._

_My parents did not know that somewhere down the line one or more of their ancestors had been nonhuman, that their genetics would be permanently altered in the future. They displayed no outward sign of being anything more then a couple of mundane dentists, the only supernatural being in their lives were the fiction novels my father would collect years before my birth._

_I was born at St. Clementines Hospital, not far off from Berkhamsted on a rainy September night. My father had apparently fainted in the delivery room upon my birth, something my mother never failed to tease him about in their many years together._

_It has been almost a full fifteen years since I erased their memories of ever having me._

* * *

_My dear diary, we live in a world full of magic and wonder. It surrounds us everyday, and holds us close in its warm embrace._

_I first learned that I was a witch when an older woman came knocking at my parents front door. She was in that time of her life where everyone could not help but stare at her and know that she had lived a long and full life. Her emerald green eyes shone with a thousand secrets, the lines seemingly etched into her face reminded you of your own grandmother. But the way her hands came together as she took a seat in our parlor told me that she was preparing to tell us something full of importance._

_The summer had barely ended when I found myself before a train that would take me, and several other hundred or so students to this new world full of the unknown._

_My parents took everything in stride, year after year. At first, it seemed to them that I was in constent danger, sending out constent letters after learning about the newest creature or what-have-you that could have ended my life. Friends were made, and enemies were despised._

_I erased my parents memories shortly after I finished my sixth term at school. A war had been brewing between those past few years, something my friends and I were key players in. We had been taught by the deaths of those closest to us that not everything would go as planned._

_The night **He** took over, was the day that our savior, our friend, my brother, died._

_Hogwarts had been captured as easily as one would take out a pawn in a game of chess. I didn't believe it when they said he was dead, many of us didn't. But when the Death Eaters paraded his broken, and defeated body around like a toy did I know that we were doomed._

_Those of us that fought back were quickly defeated, our spells and charms were powerless as our hope began to dwindle. Our school, our home, was raided and every single child inside was dragged out screaming and kicking. We were bound together in groups, from the most worthy of killing to those who were not._

_I still remember the cruel, cackling like laugh of Bellatrix LeStrange as she patrolled around us; but she was not the only warden to our hell. Werewolves stalked the Forbidden Forest day and night, they were the first mutations that **He** had first experimented on._

_Shortly after we were captured, I found myself along with my few surviving friends running. I don't know how we got away exactly, it wasn't until weeks later did I find out that George had pulled one last prank..._

_I don't know how long I have left, diary..._

_Every night I dream about them, those who have died and those who are still, hopefully, alive. I have nightmares about those who are looking for me, who are in charged to take me back to **H****im**._

_There was wide spread panic in the Muggle world after they learned that they were not the only ones who lived on this Earth. All attempts at rebellion were stopped almost as soon as they began; world leaders gathered together to find out who exactly had created us, and why._

_Their gathering made it all that much easier for **Him** to kill them all. _

_Within a year Muggle production had doubled, even trippled from the highest point of their own lead. Corupt governments were improved, and poverty had all but vanished. People were working to their fullest potential and their cities prospered._

_That is not to say, diary, that everything was better then before._

_Under the surface a revolution was forming. Those of us who were traitors to the cause were hunted down and killed on the spot; but those of us with different blood, Mudbloods they called us, were rounded up and taken back to **His** headquarters._

_Mudbloods, diary, are the hybrids created when a Muggle and a wizard come together and have a child. Sometimes these children display no hints at wielding any magical powers._

_For you see, I am a Mudblood, diary, and number one on the most wanted list._


	2. Scene One: Act One

"Is it ready yet?" A low, almost inhuman voice asked over the sound of bubbles boiling and steam hissing.

"Almost, my Lord; any day really."

"Good, good. We have no need to rush."

The voices drifted off as the being inside the bubble like container shifted and curled in on itself. It had no concept of time, no concept of anything other than the faint voices it occasionally heard. It didn't even realize that it itself was alive and sentient as it floated several feet in the air.

* * *

"My Lord, everything seems to be running smoothly."

"Magnificent. Are we ready to go ahead with the next phase in my plans?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then you many proceed with the sample..."

The being flexed within its grasp, working the newly formed muscles as it tested it's limits. For the first time, it peered out from under its limbs to catch a glimps of the origion of the voices. Blurry shapes of various sizes and colors swarmed into view, like trying to look through the glass of an aquarium without your glasses on.

Slight movement off to the side drew its attention, allowing the being to test out its neck muscles. A figure, the being did not yet know what or who, stood with something raised in its hand. There was a bright flash of light, and the being became aware of a distinct feeling of intense unease and pressure.

_Pain... _A voice whispered in the back of its mind_. You're in pain..._

Aware of this new sensation, the being struggled in its confines. Bubbles of air escaped its open mouth as a scream tore its way from deep down in its lungs. Its body spasmed as if trying to escape, but it couldn't escape from its own body.

"Whats happening!?"

"Its heart rate is reaching dangerous levels! If we keep this up, it'll end up dying!"

"Stop the implantation!"

"Theres too much stress on its heart!"

The being inside the bubble was struggling now, desperately trying to stop the pressure in its chest. Its limbs were clumsy as it tried to stand, but the new muscles protested and the being collapsed back onto itself, disturbing the protective lair that protected it.

"What is all this?" It was the inhuman voice again, but closer this time.

"My Lord!" About four different voices yelled as the voice appeared.

"My Lord, we must stop!"

"Continuing with the process could kill it!"

"We will continue as planned." The voice quieted all the others, it left no option for disobeying.

The being inside the bubble lay collapsed against the floor of its prison, its head rested against the curve as its hand grasped at its chest. Inside the bubble, the embryonic like fluid bubbled around the being as the owner of the inhuman voice stepped closer.

"Look at me," It hissed up at the being. "Look at me when I speak to you!"

The being lay gasping, breathing in the embryonic fluid like it was air; the only substance its lungs were accustomed to. With great difficulty it struggled to open its eyes, only to close them again when the next wave of pain flared up because of the figures surrounding the owner of the voice.

"Good, obedient at least." The voice sounded slightly pleased. "We will continue on, this is no reason to stop when we are so close to complete victory."

* * *

"Vitals have returned to normal. Everything seems like nothing has even happened."

"Yes, incredible really. Anything else would have died after such long exposure."

The being in question lay in the fetal position in its bubble, its body no longer small enough to fit comfortably in such an encolosed space. The last few days had been passed in regular intervals of sleeping and withstanding every new experiment or test the forms around it insisted on preforming to its body.

It understood what they were saying, at least. The forms had tried to speak to it in hopes that it might understand even the most basic of commands; they had been more then pleased when it preformed as instructed.

_People.._. It was whispered in the back of its head. _The forms are called people..._

Looking down at the people, it flexed its hand against its heart, feeling the sharp scrape of nails against soft skin. its eyes drifted shut as they talked about the coming day.

* * *

"How is its development coming along?" That was the inhuman voice, the being recognized it.

"Splendent, my Lord. Everything is working exactly as they should be, we can continue with the final step as soon as you wish."

"Excellent. Let us start."

"As you wish, my Lord. Diffindo!" The person raised an object, tightly held in their shaking hand, at the bubble that contained the being.

Inside, the being's eyes snapped open as a sudden weightlessness overtook it; the bottom side in which it rested on split open as the spell made contact with the orb. Embryonic fluid spilled forth as gravity demanded its rules be followed, the being fell upon the ground with a sickening splat.

It screamed out as oxygen forced its way into its lungs, forcing the fluids out in a violent display of working organs. The hard floor in which it landed was foreign to the being as it attempted to work its limbs in an effort to gain control of its suddenly heavy body.

"As you can see followers, the hard work in which we worked so hard to obtain has come to fruit." The owner of the inhuman voice spoke out to the people gathered around the being, its hand outstretched was gesturing to the withering form behind it. "The Muggles have attempted what we have done, but they have failed. For they lack the very thing that makes us superior, magic."

The being sat slumped on the ground, its head almost touching the floor as it rested back on its knees. It listened helplessly with its arms cradling its head as someone approached it, the naked body shivering slightly in the cool air of the room.

A cold, smooth hand cupped its chin, forcing the being to raise its head to look up into the eyes of the one who ordered its creation. Soulless black eyes met murderess blood red as the being looked upon the face of the owner of the inhuman voice; the deathly pale, almost grey skin was lined with the faint pink of veins that ran under the skin. Noseless, and without discernible ears or lips, the face held no human like traits at all.

"We have brought back a creature long thought extinct in our history." The face spoke out to the people now behind it, the smell of blood rich on its breath. "And now..." The inhuman person before the being leaned in close to its face, the grip on its chin tightening subtly.

"Bring me the girl."

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the world, in a safe house held under strict supervision, a brunette female's eyes snapped open from a deep sleep to stare up into the dark shadows that played up against the ceiling.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
